1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical power connectors used to supply power to a printed circuit board.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
FCI USA, Inc. manufactures and sells printed circuit board power and signal connectors known as PwrBlade(trademark) in a connection system. An example of the PwrBlade(trademark) connector can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075. FCI USA, Inc. also manufactures and sells high-speed signal connectors known as Metral(trademark). There is a desire to provide a printed circuit board power connector which can be stacked alongside a Metral(trademark) connector, or a similar connector, such as the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,212 or a FutureBus(trademark) connector.
There is also a desire to increase amperage density of printed circuit board power connectors. For example, there is a desire to increase amperage density to about 60 amps per half inch in a card-to-back panel interface. Connector specifications for secondary circuits in card-to-back panel interfaces, such as standards for clearance and creepage for a given Voltage, also exist such as in UL 60950, IEC 61984 and IEC 664-1. There is a desire to provide a printed circuit board power connector system which can meet these standards for higher voltage connections, such as 150 volts or more for example.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a printed circuit board electrical power contact for connecting a daughter printed circuit board to a mating contact on another electrical component is provided. The power contact includes a main section; at least one daughter board electrical contact section extending from the main section; and at least one mating connector contact section extending from the main section. The mating connector contact section includes at least three forward projecting beams. A first one of the beams extends outward in a first direction as the first beam extends forward from the main section and has a contact surface facing the first direction. Two second ones of the beams are located on opposite sides of the first beam and extend outward in a second opposite direction as the second beams extend forward from the main section. The second beams have contact surfaces facing the second direction. These second beams are preferably one half the width of the first beam so overall normal force is equal in each direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a printed circuit board electrical power contact for connecting a daughter printed circuit board to a mating contact on another electrical component is provided. The power contact comprises a main section; at least one daughter board electrical contact section extending from the main section; and at least one mating connector contact section extending from the main section. The mating connector contact section comprises at least two forward projecting beams. A first one of the beams extends outward in a first direction as the first beam extends forward from the main section and has a contact surface facing the first direction. A second one of the beams extends outward in a second opposite direction as the second beam extends forward from the main section and has a contact surface facing the second direction, the first beam being larger than the second beam.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a printed circuit board electrical power contact for connecting a daughter printed circuit board to a mating contact on another electrical component is provided. The power contact comprises: a main section; at least one daughter board electrical contact section extending from the main section; and at least one mating connector contact section extending from the main section. The mating connector contact section comprises at least two forward projecting beams. A first one of the beams extends outward in a first direction as the first beam extends forward from the main section and has a contact surface facing the first direction. A second one of the beams extends outward in a second opposite direction as the second beam extends forward from the main section and has a contact surface facing the second direction. At least one daughter board electrical contact section extends from the main section in a direction which is non-aligned with the at least two forward projecting beams.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for connecting a daughter printed circuit board to a mother printed circuit board is provided. The system comprises a first power connector adapted to be mounted to the mother printed circuit board. The first power connector has a first housing and first power contacts. The system comprises a second power connector adapted to be mounted to the daughter printed circuit board. The second power connector has second power contacts with substantially flat main sections and outwardly bent contact beams having outward facing contact areas, the outwardly bent contact beams also comprising a first contact beam which is larger than a second contact beam. The second power contacts are adapted to be inserted into the first housing. The system comprises a first signal connector adapted to be mounted to the mother printed circuit board. The first signal connector comprises male signal contacts. The system comprises a second signal connector adapted to be mounted to the daughter printed circuit board. The second signal connector comprises female signal contacts adapted to receive the male signal contacts therein.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing electrical power connectors is provided comprising manufacturing a first type of electrical power terminal from a metal stock material by use of a metal stamping die; inserting an insert tooling punch into the metal stamping die; stamping a second electrical power terminal and a third electrical power terminal substantially simultaneously from the metal stock material when the insert tooling punch is located in the metal stamping die; inserting the first type of electrical power terminal into a first housing to form a first type of electrical power connector; and inserting the second and third types of electrical power terminals into a second housing to form a second type of electrical power connector. The metal stamping die, and optional insertion of the insert tooling punch into the metal stamping die, can be used to form the three different electrical power terminals and subsequently form the two different types of electrical power connectors.